PROJECT Smashdown
PROJECT Smash Down is a planned party Mini type Video game created, by 2091riveraisrael, but has not yet been developed. PROJECT Smashdown is known to have been the first major Game to feature a Cross over from all PROJECT created base characters, fighting each other in games to prove witch is stronger as the game's story centers on a contest of minigames held by both Leopold and Rohanaus to decide whether good or evil is the strongest. Gameplay Planning PROJECT Showdown is a party game for up to four players, with computer AI making up the rest. The game features several minigames requiring different objectives and tactics, although the general goal is to defeat all the other opponents by reducing their health to zero or otherwise knocking them out. The last man standing wins the round, with the winner being the first to win a set number of rounds. The main mode of play in PROJECT Smashdown is the Smashdown Mode, in which one or two players must win all 31 levels to complete. The player(s) wins Gems, Emeralds, and certain parts by beating the different challenges of each level. Certain levels require a minimum number of Parts, Gems, or Emralds to gain entry. There are Six Warp Rooms and completing all of them results in a 200% completion, although this doesn't unlock anything. Like the platformer installments of the PROJECT Corporation's recent developments during it's Early years, the player uses Warp Rooms to travel among the many levels of PROJECT Smashdown. The player can access additional Warp Rooms by defeating Arena Bosses. To complete the entire Smashdown Mode, the player must win every Gem, Emerald, Part, and Statue in every arena. Each arena is played in the same manner; the arena continues until one player wins three rounds; winning three rounds earns the player a Part. After a single part has been received in an arena, the player can return to the arena to win Gems and Crystals. After any Part is gained in a Warp Room four arena, Gold Statues can be obtained in any previously completed level. After completion of the 31 Parts, the player can also win Platinum Statues from any completed levels. The player wins the Gold Statue after winning a level twice in a row, and a Platinum Statue after winning three times in a row. When a certain number of Gems, Emeralds, and Parts have been obtained, an Arena Boss Event is unlocked. In Arena Boss Events, the player battles a single powerful adversary in a certain type of minigame. Defeating this boss requires the player to empty the boss' health meter. The player will also have a health meter. Every time the player takes damage, his/her health meter will lose some Prosperity Liquid. If the juice runs empty, the game will end. By emptying the boss' health meter first, the player will gain access to the next Warp Room, where more arenas must be fought. 'Arenas' 'Hover Hockey' In "Hover Hockey", the player must use a hovership or animated Vehicle to block steel balls from his or her goal and deflect them into the opponent's goals. The balls are released into the arena and gain speed as the level progresses. Each contestant begins with a set number of points. One point is subtracted every time a player allows a ball into his or her goal. When a player's points hits zero, the player will be eliminated from the game. The last one standing wins the event. 'Bounce Pandemonium' In "Bounce Pandemonium", players race around an arena on anything that bounces, such as Springs, Bouncing wheels (or variations thereof), painting and capturing colored squares for points. Whoever garners up the most points within a set amount of time wins. In most arenas, special crates must be broken to turn squares into points. In "Bounce-On-House", the players must encircle areas with their color to capture the center and add the squares to their score, and in "Bounce Padlock", the players cannot land on a square of their own color, or all their squares will be lost. 'Derby' In "Derby", players driving skills will be tested for their ability to drive, jump, throw, and battle it out with Animated Cars from Roharous & LEE, Fuel Crates and Nitro Crates. Players can empty each other's health bars by ramming they're vehicle at the other player. A player whose health bar has been emptied will be eliminated from the game. The last one standing is the winner. Some maps include destroyable floors through which your car can fall towards an Immideatly demise. 'Arctic Lunge' In "Arctic Lunge", players slide around on Ice and try to knock each other off the slippery arena, which may melt, tilt, or disintegrate around the players. Bombs, Missiles, Boosts, Speed lightning bolts, and heavy Anvils can be used to aid in the elimination of other players. The last one standing is the winner. 'Tank Wars' "Tank Wars" is played on a field with a grid that varies depending on the level. If the playable character chosen by the He or she dose not own or know any animated Vehicle, that player will be placed in a random Tank, while the ones who are in Animated Vehicles such as Roharus and LEE, appear in the Arena, only difference is the Cars are fitted with Guns and War equipment, Players start with health and either fire weapons or lay mines to inflict damage. When a player runs out of health, he/she is eliminated. Terraformer Gems, and multiple parts can be used to recover health, especially to players who are playing as an Animated Car. The last player standing wins. 'Smack Down' "Smack Down" players will be tested for their ability to run/Drive, jump, throw/Shoot, and battle it out with rocks, Melee Atacks, Ramming Attacks, Fuel Crates and Nitro Crates. In this major Beat Em Up style game Players can empty each other's health bars by either picking up and tossing crates at each other, while at the same time providing Melee attacks, and even using guns. A player whose health bar has been emptied will be eliminated from the game. The last one standing is the winner. Some maps include destroyable floors through which a player can fall. 'Car Crash' "Car Crash" pits players in a race against each other in a circular course. Turbo boosts can be obtained in the form of Terraformer Gems and fire missile in most levels. Crossing the finish line after a whole lap decreases the player's point and the first one to decrease his points to zero wins the game. 'Medieval Mayhem' "Medieval Mayhem" is the most varied of the level types. The only general link is that all the games are point based. ''Plot Line 'Cast' The playable characters in PROJECT Smashdown are all Crossover PROJECT Related creations during The PROJECT's years in Existence since 2006. Most of them are Rivera, Israel, Roharus & LEE, Horace Highland Roran, Hunter Core Roran, New Harrison/Young Harrison Roran (Player starts out as Young Harrison, New Harrison can be unlocked if the Game is completed with Young Harrison), Ryujian and a new character called Raxis. The characters are split into four main "types", which give them differing abilities within certain minigames. Dark SABER, The Dark Aegis, and Heinrich return as three of the game's bosses, while the fourth (actually the second) is Rivera, during the events of Crystal Fighter in 2037 Equestria (Despite if the player is already playing as Rivera, the Rivera boss will still be counted in the Game Play). Project Characters such as Diablo, Dodger and Panamala Roran also make appearances during certain levels. Leopold is the main protagonist: Rivera, Israel Roharus & LEE, New/Young Harrison Roran, SABER, in Leopold's side. Rohanaus is the main antagonist: Horace Highland Roran, Hunter Core Roran, Dodger Itrora Roran and Diablo in Rohanaus's side. However as the game progresses, the Player will also be able to unlock other characters, as he or she progresses farther into the game, depending on skill and Coordination. These other characters can also be used in Smashdown Mode as well, and are mostly shown as box's under the current boxes that are already unlocked with the first 12 Characters that the player is supposed to use when starting a new game. 'Main Playable Cast' *'Rivera' - *'Israel''' - *'Roharous & LEE /SABER ' - *'New/Young Harrison Roran' - *'Horace Highland Roran' - *'Hunter Core Roran' - *'Ryujin' - *'DIABLO' - *'RisingSun90777' - *'Mega Jerora Roran' - 'Unlockable Playable Cast' *'Nolan Ross' - *'Spawnzillafinalwars' - *'Pokiezilla2' - *'Spinachiskwl' - *'SABER' *'Marseia' - *'Farona' - *'Panamala Roran' - *'Luna Core Roran' - *'Anna CR' - *'Melnora Itrora Roran' - *'Rudder 1 Jugetra Roran' - *'Raxis' - *'RIN' - *'AMBER' - *'DAINA' - *'ALEIA' - *'Reese' - 'Official Bosses' *Dark SABER - Fought during a Demolition Derby in New York's ruined stadium during The Crisis's Early days on November 9th, 2018, The Player wins by causing the most damage to Dark SABER, while the Crowd of Foot ball fans watch in amusement until she K.O's... *2037 Rivera - Fought during the final day of the Crystal Empire Incident in Equestria, against Rivera. The Player wins against Rivera, by sliding on Ice, Jumping and dodging both Falling Obstacles and, melting Ice. The Player wins by using Crystals, after defeating Rivera's Ice monsters in order to shoot at Rivera, where the Tentacles of the unknown Monster will see and cause the damage to him.... *Spawnzilla - Fought in Tokyo at Night, The Player must bounce as fast as he or she can in order to avoid his menacing Stomps, once he is tired the Player fires a missile at him, The Player wins when Spawnzilla is K.O'd... *Marseia' -' *Rudder 1' -' *AB2014' -' 'Plotline' TBA... Trivia Category:Video Game Projects Category:Video Games Category:Games Developed By Universal Sentra Category:Future Installments